


Jessica on the Job

by MetalixKnightmare0607



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, F/M, Reluctant, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalixKnightmare0607/pseuds/MetalixKnightmare0607
Summary: With the rise of computer generated Toons, Jessica finds herself alone and working as a secretary for a opportunistic, though helpful employer.
Relationships: Jessica Rabbit/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Jessica On the Job 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Who Framed Roger Rabbit, or any characters appearing in this story.
> 
> I'm actually a bit hesitant in posting this outside of AFFN. I like to think my writing has gotten a fair bit better than this but since I'm putting my stuff up on a new website, I'd probably be remiss to not include my earlier stuff. (Plus, the lack of Smutty Jessica Rabbit fics on the web is downright criminal.)

This is honestly the first time I’ve ever written something like this. Sorry if I kill off any sex drives in this.

I own NOTHING.

Jessica never saw her life ending up like this. From musical starlet for a decent enough club, to bit character in her husband’s cartoons, to a full fledged movie star after the filmed adaptation of their story of his frame up, it seemed to be nothing but a series of ups for the gorgeous redhead and her wackadoo husband.

Sadly however, all high point have to fall. With Jessica and Roger, it came with the rise of Computer Generated cartoons. As more studios began shifting their focus onto Flash and CGI created Toons, it became harder and harder for classically drawn Toons to find work. Thus, with bills piling up, Jessica had to enter a more traditional career. In This case as a secretary for a Mr. Anon E. Mus.

By all accounts it was a decent enough job. The pay could be better, but she was making a living easily enough, the dress code was fine enough to work with requiring skirts and blouses (Though she’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss her red dress.) and the place was well off enough that she had a fair amount of job security. There was just one problem. In a fit of pride, Roger had left to try and find work, but had left her high and dry. Oh Bakshi, how many months had it been since she last played Paddy Cake with her Honey Bunny? It was even getting to the point she was fantasizing about doing it with other people.

Eventually this particular form of stress started affecting her work to the point that Mr. Mus had to do something.

“Mrs. Rabbit, is there something wrong?” He asked as he walked up to her desk where Jessica seemed to be lost in thought.

“Oh!” Jessica exclaimed. “I’m sorry Mr. Mus, I didn’t notice you. But yes, I’m fine.”

Mr. Mus just frowned as he stared at her. “Mrs. Rabbit, I think we both know you aren’t ‘fine’. You’ve been missing calls, drifting off during meetings and missing notes, and the few times you DO take notes they’re so full of typos as to be nearly unreadable. So again, is there something wrong?”

Jessica just let out a chest heaving sigh before explaining herself. “I’m sorry Mr. Mus. It’s just…I just miss my husband so much.”

“Your husband left you?” He asked, more than a little shocked at the idea that anyone would leave a woman THIS drop dead sexy.

“No. Well, not really. We haven’t divorced or separated, but he has left. He’s a Toon actor you see, but work has been so hard to find lately, and he doesn’t really have any other skills, so he’s gone abroad to try and find acting work elsewhere.”

As she was saying this, Mr. Mus had moved a chair behind her and had begun to massage her shoulders.

“I just…I just miss him so much. I miss his jokes, I miss his laughter, I miss his touch…” She began to trail off into quiet sobs as Mr. Mus continued to rub her shoulders.

“Well Mrs. Rabbit,” he said, his eyes trailing downward “I may not be able to help with the laugher or jokes, but I think I know what I can do to help you get back o track with your work.”

“Really?” She sniffled. “What do you have in OH!”

Mr. Mus’ hands had quickly trailed onto her sides where they then darted into her shirt and began massaging and squeezing her glorious breasts.

Now, sex among Toons may be VASTLY different than with humans, but Jessica had been around long enough to know what all was involved and just what Mr. Mus was doing.

“Ah! M…Mr. Mus! Please! I’m an OOH! M…m…married, oh Walt, married woman!” Jessica struggled through the moans to say.

“Jessica,” Mr. Mus spoke in a firm tone. “Before you are a wife, you are a woman. A woman with needs. Needs that are not being met by your husband, and that is interfering with your ability to work. All I’m trying to do is help you so that you don’t lose your job. Don’t you want that help?”

At that last word, Anon’s hands gave Jessica’s mounds a firmer squeeze, forcing a gasp out among her moans.

“P…please Mr. Mus. Oh Walt, we can’t MMMPH!”

Before she could continue on, Anon took one of his hands out from under her shirt and moved her head so that he could press his lips to her full ruby red ones. As he kissed her, his tongue slipped into her mouth and began to push against and wrestle with her own, and one of his hands slipped down from under her shirt and into her skirt and panties to stroke her folds while the remaining hand stayed on the breast it was against, gently stroking and tweaking the nipple attached to it. Her eyes closed as she leaned into the kiss, her arms wrapping around the back of his head as she pulled herself closer into it, moaning all the while.

After a long moment the two separated, Anon panting to catch his breath, and Jessica panting in lust.

“So Jessica.” He said in a husky voice while grinding his erection into her ass. “Would you like the help I’m offering?”

Jessica had to take a moment in her arousal fogged mind before she could even register the question, let alone respond to it. “In your office.” She groaned. “We’re too exposed out here.”

With a smile, he motioned to his office door for Jessica to enter while he followed her in. After locking the door and closing the blinds he turned around to See Jessica sitting on his desk, all but tearing her blouse off, and showing her white lace bra quite clearly.

“Mr. Mus I’m begging you,” she groaned through the lust. “Can’t you see how much I need you?”

Anon simply chuckled as he walked up to Jessica and helped get the blouse off her. “Please Jessica; call me Anon when I’m ‘helping’ you.” He then leaned his head down and began nuzzling her wonderful breasts, covering them with licks and kisses while his hands moved behind Jessica and snapped the clasp of her bra only for her to toss it away, with Jessica alternating between moaning and giggling from the sensations he was providing her.

“Oh, please Anon! More! Help me more!” She cried her hands pressing against the back of Anon’s head trying to pull him deeper into her tits. Anon obliged her, moving his head to the right breast and latching his mouth onto the nipple and sucking, gently at first but then adding gentle pulling with his teeth, and culminating with sucking hard enough to actually lift the breast up a bit as he moved his head up. As his mouth did it’s work, his left hand moved to her unattended breast and resumed its work from before massaging and rubbing on as much boob as it could handle, all the while Jessica tried her darndedst not to start moaning too loudly and risk alerting anyone who may be outside the office and trying to push Anon’s head more into her breasts. “Yes, YES! Anon don’t stop, please don’t stop!” Jessica gasped breathlessly. “This…this is all so new!”

Anon lifted his head as he smiled warmly at Jessica. “Certainly beats paddy cake doesn’t it?” After asking that, he began moving downwards, kissing and licking all the way down her chest and stomach as his hands rested on her hips and began fidgeting with the waistline of her skirt.

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say that. It’s a very enjoyable kind of different though.” As she explained, Anon’s hands finally found the zipper to her skirt and pulled it down, with the skirt following with soon after, leaving Jessica lying on his desk clad only in her panties, garter belt and stockings alongside a lustful smile on her face.

“You know,” Anon began, “I saw the cartoons you were in when I was a kid, and I can safely say that seeing you like this is nothing short of a number of my dreams come true.” As he said that his hands moved to his pants, undoing his belt and dropping his pants and underwear in one go, showing a sizable erection which managed to get Jessica’s notice.

“Mmm.” She moaned. “So nice to know I’m fulfilling dreams here.” With that she spread her legs and pulled her panties to the side, showing her dripping wet pussy. “Now why don’t you fulfill my curiosity? I’ve always wondered how human sex felt.”

That was all the invitation Anon needed as he quickly moved forward and thrust his member into Jessica’s soaking wet, and very constraining, vagina drawing a gasp from the scarlet haired Toon. It took every ounce of willpower her had not to explode in the warm depths right away. There was no two ways about it, Jessica was borderline virgin tight, and if he didn’t pace himself he’s most likely wouldn’t last long enough to really enjoy him.

Fortunately, Jessica was more than willing to take her time at the moment. All these new sensations and experiences, and she wanted to take her time and enjoy them as long as possible. So, till he could calm down, he returned to frenching Jessica to keep the mood going. When he was certain he’d calmed down enough he began thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first, the two of them moaning, kissing, and groping the other all the while. Eventually Anon started to pick up the pace, steadily thrusting harder and faster into the sex starved redheaded Toon, her breasts bouncing and slapping into each other wildly with an odd drum sound every time they hit each other. As he did, the kissing stopped as the groaning and screaming became too much to restrain.

“OH BAKSHI ANON!” Jessica screamed as she clung to anon with her arms and legs. “MORE! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!” And her obliged her, slamming into her, the force from his thrusts causing the desk to slide backwards towards the (thankfully) reinforced windows, the sounds of his pelvis and balls slapping into her all the while alongside her breasts drumming picking up their pace.

All good things must come to an end however, and the end was quickly approaching the real and animated lovers as Anon’s felt his balls beginning to boil over and Jessica felt…SOMETHING coming. With one last thrust from Anon, the two of them practically exploded, Anon’s seed spilling into Jessica’s burrow with said burrow spilling juices all over the desk beneath them.

Eventually they came down from the high and collapsed onto Anon’s desk, Jessica flat on her back and Anon on top of her full breasts, both of them quivering and shaking.

“So…” Anon panted out. “Did that help any?”

To Jessica’s surprise, it actually did. Her mind was feeling clearer than it had been for a long while. With a sultry smile she lifted Anon’s head to her’s and kissed him passionately. After a long moment of tongue dueling they separated and Jessica breathlessly said the only thing she could.

“Thanks. I needed that.

Anon returned the smile as he felt his girth starting to return. “I don’t doubt you did. Are you sure you’re all better though?” As he said this he began grinding against her. “Seems to me you could use a bit more help.”

Jessica just liked her lips and let out a small moan before grunting out, “I suppose I could stand a little more help.”

Anon smiled as he flipped her over so that she was on all fours on his desk. “Well I suppose it’s in my best interest to see that my employees needs are met then isn’t it? He then slid himself back in and resumed thrusting, this time starting hard and fast, eventually mashing her breasts against the glass of the window. “Cleaning guys are probably going to have questions though.

“Let them ask!” She screamed at him. “Just keep fucking me when they do!”

It was certainly an enjoyable affair, one that both parties were inclined to keep going for as long they could.

End of Chapter


	2. Jessica On the Job 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica's gained a new itch only Anon can scratch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still own nothing. Seriously, if I owned Who Framed Roger Rabbit would I be writing this? No! I’d be licensing it out to Studio FOW or something! Make some weird animated/real people porn.

It had been about a week since Anon and Jessica had their affair, and Jessica was more than a little bewildered. After what had happened in the office, Anon had basically just acted like it never happened. It was confusing the Toon bombshell to no small degree. Normally she had men lining up just for the chance to look at her, but here was Anon apparently losing interest after one night, despite Jessica making it clear that she was good for more.

Now, normally Jessica wouldn’t mind this so much, but that time with Anon just wasn’t enough for her. Being with him just…flipped a switch in her. She tried to work through it, but every time she got a free moment her mind eventually wandered back to that day.

Eventually, she decided she needed to take the initiative. So on a rather slow day, she entered Anon’s office with a mission in mind.

As she walked in, clad in a slightly smaller version of her blouse and skirt with nylon stockings and heels, she saw that Anon was pretty much focused on his computer.

With nothing left to lose, Jessica spoke up. “Excuse me Mr. Mus.” She spoke with no small amount of determination in her voice. “I need to speak with you. Now if you don’t mind.”

Anon glanced up at her for a moment before motioning to a chair in front of his desk. “I’ll be right with you in a moment Mrs. Rabbit. This shouldn’t take too much longer.” He then returned to his typing without a second thought.

With a grunt of irritation, and with nothing else to do, she sat in the chair, glaring daggers at Anon’s monitor. After a number of minutes passed, Jessica was about to leave when she heard a zipping noise, followed by a rather familiar and musky scent. _“No, he couldn’t have.”_ She thought to herself. Seeing how Anon was still focused on his work, Jessica decided to take the opportunity to see if he really was so brazen.

She slowly slid to her knees on the floor and crawled around Anon’s desk. There, she saw that her suspicions were right. Anon had unzipped his pants and let his slowly engorging member out. To most women this would’ve been grounds for a sexual harassment suit, but to Jessica it was a welcome sight. With no real hesitation, she crawled under Anon’s desk and started gently stroking it from the base to the tip in awe of it firm yet still soft and warm feel.

Then she heard Anon’s voice, making her jump and smack into his desk. “You know Jessica,” he began with an amused tone, “I was starting to wonder how long it was going to take you to show some initiative.”

Jessica let out a smile as she continued to stroke Anon. “Oh, I can show PLENTY of initiative Anon.” She practically moaned out. “Especially when I’m given proper motivation.” She then took the hand that wasn’t occupied with Anon’s girth and unbuttoned her top, exposing her breasts clad in a white lace bra, her pink nipples visible and poking through it.

“Hmm.” Anon uttered in enjoyment of the view and the sensation of the buxom Toon Woman’s hand. “You know Jessica, there are other things you can do down there.”

Jessica’s visible eye widened a bit at that revelation. “Well if there’s more you can do that will help me with my focus at work Anon then I’m all ears.” She said, lust practically dripping from her words.

“Well that’s the thing.” Anon spoke in a concerned tone as he put a hand on top of the scarlet locked beauty’s head. “I don’t know how much this is actually going to help you. It’s more for me really.”

“Oh?” Jessica said with no small amount of curiosity. “So what exactly did you have in mind?”

Rather than say anything, Anon simply took a firmer hold of Jessica’s head and pulled it until her lips were lightly touching his member. Anon then spoke in a casual voice, “I think you can work it out from here Jessica.”

Indeed, Jessica had a fair idea as to what he wanted her to do. Anatomy among Toons tended to vary, but you had to be living under a rock to not get the concept of a blowjob. Though, she’d be lying if she said the idea of doing so had ever crossed her mind but there was just something about the scent of Anon’s musk that was just so…inviting.

With no further invite, Jessica began gently kissing Anon’s member, though given Jessica’s inexperience with the act, there was no rhyme or pattern to it. Just random kisses wherever she could reach. Given Anon’s moaning though, it was quite apparent he wasn’t going to start complaining about it. Eventually she worked up the nerve to put her tongue into the mix, hesitantly at first, but the flavor quickly appealed to her, encouraging her further and further until she was practically slathering his dick with the organ.

“You know Jessica,” Anon said with an amused tone. I’d imagine the inside of your mouth would feel wonderful right about now.”

Jessica’s red lips formed a sultry smile at hearing that. “Well, I suppose we’d better test that theory then.” With that, she put the head of Anon’s dick in her mouth and quickly began sucking, her tongue rolling around on the tip before she started slowly descending down till she hit the base.

This was easily one of the best things about Toon women as far as Anon was concerned. With human women you had to constantly worry about things like gag reflexes and the like, but Toons didn’t have that problem. For a man with Anon’s size, Toon girls were pretty much the only ones who could deep throat him like Jessica was currently doing.

Speaking of, Jessica was currently bobbing her head up and down on Anon’s member, slurping and sucking noises echoing throughout the room as she went.

“Mmmm.” Anon moaned. “You’re just a naturally bad girl aren’t you Jessica?” At the sight of the confused look in her visible eye, he put his hand on the back of her head, grabbed her hair, and started pushing and pulling her head to increase her speed before h continued talking. “Good girls don’t deep throat their boss’ dick Jessica, yet here you are,” at this point he increased his speed, sloppy smacking noises echoing as Jessica began drooling on his rod, “on your knees, doing exactly that.”

As he finished taunting the bombshell of a redhead he let out a groan as his seed flooded Jessica’s mouth, a string of it dripping out the corners of her mouth as she struggled to gulp it down. Eventually though the flood ended, and after cleaning her lips of the excess cum with some tissues helpfully offered by Anon, Jessica returned her head to the side of Anon’s dick and began kissing at the base, speaking a few words in between kisses, lust practically dripping from her words as Anon’s member regained its firmness.

“Well Mr. Mus, (mwah), you’ve seen my movies so clearly you (mmm) must know.” At that she lowered her head down to Anon’s balls where she then began to suck on them gently while her hands gently stroked his member. “(Mmmm *pop*) I’m not bad, I’m just drawn that way.”

Anon just smiled at that before speaking again. “Well why don’t we see just how bad you really are then?” Jessica’s own smile turned sultry as she stood up, unzipping her miniskirt as she went, with it falling to the ground in a small heap revealing a matching pair of panties for the bra as well as a white garter belt attached to now fully exposed white stockings. She then moved backwards and sat on Anon’s desk, leaning backwards to better show herself off. Her hands then moved behind her, and with a small snap her bra slid down, revealing her massive breasts to the world around her.

She the leaned back forward so that Anon was looking right at her mounds as she began squeezing them herself, moaning as she did and her nipples growing erect.

“Oh Anon,” she said through her haze of lust. “You’re so cruel to me you know? You show me so much that I never knew, and then just cut me off completely.” One of her hands then slid down into her panties where she began stroking her clit, her fingers running slow circles over it. “I tried to deal with it on my own you know, if only for my marriage’s sake.”

“I’d imagine sexual urges are easier to deal with via the human method rather than the Toon way.” Anon said rather distractedly, the sight on his desk draining most of his attention.

“You’d be surprised,” Jessica responded in a rather flat tone before getting back into the role, “but either way it’s just not the same on your own, it’s just so…unfulfilling.” At that, she moaned heavily as her pussy started squirting, Jessica herself leaning back as her lower lips quivered. “I…I just came and it’s not enough Anon! Please, I need you as much as I ever needed my honey bunny!”

At that, Jessica moved her head down enough so that she and Anon could see each other eye to eye. Without saying a word Anon kicked off his shoes and stood up so that his pants fell to the ground. He then reached out to Jessica and took hold of her panties, and with one strong pull tore them right off of her, leaving Jessica clad in only her heels, stockings and garters. Anon then sat back in his chair, still not breaking eye contact with Jessica, and just slapped his thigh. Getting the message, Jessica literally leapt from the desk, landing on Anon’s lap and pushing the chair back into the wall behind it, Anon’s erection mashed between his pelvis and Jessica’s pussy.

As Anon attempted to regain his wits, he quickly found Jessica had latched her lips onto his, thankfully the flavor of his semen having since passed; her hand wrapped around his head to keep him from moving, and was currently frenching him like a woman possessed.

“Oh Anon.” She moaned in between the kisses, with a slight muffle to the words as she refused to let his lips go. “Thank you, (Mmmph), thank you, (mmmph), thank you.” Taking what initiative he could, Anon grabbed hold of Jessica’s heart shaped ass and lifted her up, breaking the kiss with only a trail of saliva connecting them, allowing Anon’s member to move enough to lower Jessica onto the tip. Anon’s eyes locked with Jessica’s for a brief moment before dropping her, and impaling her on his erection. Jessica’s reaction was quick and to the point.

“OH MY WALT ANON!” Jessica screamed as she wrapped her arms around Anon, smothering him into her breasts. She then began riding him, bouncing in his lap as she went, the chair they were in squeaking with every bounce as Jessica’s moans and yells echoed through the room, mixed with the slapping of her ass hitting his thighs.“YES ANON! OH BAKSHI YES! I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR TOO LONG!”

For Anon though, the situation was rather mixed. On one hand, the sensations of having Jessica riding him were nothing short of amazing. She’d apparently learned something from those attempts at satisfying herself as the inside of her pussy was outright massaging his dick whenever he was inside her. On the other hand, as enjoyable as being between the gigantic tits of the sexy redhead was, he was starting to find it hard to breath.

In an attempt to get Jessica’s attention, Anon quickly started swatting at her ass, but all this did was encourage her to go faster, smashing the chair against the wall every time she came down. “THAT’S IT ANON! REALLY GIVE IT TO ME!” she yelled, her tongue dangling out of her mouth as her visible eye looked almost crazed as she pushed forward, pressing Anon tighter into her bosom.

With no other options and his world starting to go dark, Anon gathered the last of his strength and lifted Jessica and himself off the chair before turning around and slamming her onto the chair, Jessica letting out a small oof as she landed. Anon then looked at the now sex crazed curvy redhead, seeing that she was still lost in lust, her hands either groping at her tits or rubbing on her clit, while her eye was still carrying a crazed look in her eye with her tongue dangling out of her mouth, panting gasps of air as she went.

_“Well,”_ Anon thought to himself as he saw the condition Jessica was in, “ _it IS my fault she’s like this.”_ Without a second though, Anon took hold of Jessica’s hips, and thrust back into her, pounding her relentlessly as she started screaming again.

“YES! YES! HARDER! FOR THE LOVE OF WALT GIVE IT TO ME HARDER!”

“So tell me Jessica,” Anon grunted out through his thrusts, his eyes drawn to her breasts bouncing wildly and without any pattern, “How much do you want this?”

“I NEED IT ANON! I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT IT!” she screamed as her legs wrapped around his waist, forcing him to make smaller, more rapid thrusts.

“Then you’re gonna do what I say from now on! I get to fuck you whenever I want. I don’t care about the time, or the place, when I want you, you come to me EXACTLY how I want it, got it!?”

“YES!” She screamed, “YES PLEASE! JUST DON’T STOP!”

“Then let’s seal the deal then Jessica!” Anon then leaned forward, capturing Jessica’s lips with his, his tongue forcing itself against her’s, and both of their bodies going stiff as the both came, Anon’s seed flooding Jessica’s body and leaking down onto the chair, Jessica’s screaming muffled by Anon’s lips as she clung to him desperately with her arms and legs. Eventually the high subsided and the two lovers separated their kiss as anon tried to catch his breath while nestled in Jessica’s tits and Jessica fell deep into thought.

“I have a caveat I want to add.” Jessica said with a firm and clear voice.” Anon just grunted which she took as a sign to continue, “My Husband. Roger. If, WHEN he comes back, he’ll be taking priority. I won’t be doing this when he and I are together.”

Anon just nodded into her cleavage as she continued, “I love what you do for me and how you make me feel, but I Roger provides me with sensations humans can’t. Patty Cake and…this are so different and, well, Marvin Acme tried but it just wasn’t the same like it was with Roger.”

“So…” Anon began, his breath returning to him as he began nuzzling Jessica’s breasts, “we provide a different something you need huh? Fine. Just so long as you can promise me the same when we’re together.” At seeing Jessica nod yes, Anon then smiled a warm smile. “Good. Next time I have plans to show you how these,” at that he gave Jessica’s breasts a firm squeeze, causing a small gasp to escape her lips, “can be used for some fun. In the meantime,” he then got up in the chair with a bit of difficulty until his dick was at moth level with Jessica, their combined juices still dripping off it, “Why don’t you do what all bad girls do and clean me off?”

Jessica just gave out another sultry smile before leaning forward, her lips wrapping around Anon’s cock once more as the sounds of slurping and moaning echoed through the room again.

End of Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, feel free to let me know how I did here. Always eager for feedback.


End file.
